1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a body rehabilitation sensing method for medical use; in particular, to a body rehabilitation sensing method based on a mobile communication device and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The current rehabilitation treatment of the patient is usually planned by the doctor and physiotherapist. According to the rehabilitation plan, the patient goes to the healthcare facility to use the rehabilitation equipment for conducting rehabilitation treatment in the designated time. However, medical equipment for rehabilitation is often in short supply, such that patient's rehabilitation time may be wasted on waiting.